


Fredag 23:54

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [32]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak and Even cuddle up in bed and talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> This week has been heavily related to mental illness, which I realise may not be enjoyable for everyone, but it's a very important part of Isak and Even's storyline and I wanted to do it justice.

“That was—” Isak stutters, his breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling sharply.

“Awesome.” Even finishes, turning his head to look at Isak.

Isak rolls onto his side and reaches up with a shaky hand to brush the hair from Even’s sweaty forehead, smiling widely. “Yeah.”

Even has one arm folded beneath his head and the other is stroking over Isak’s side. He stares at Isak fondly as Isak plays with his hair, apparently content to say nothing, to just bask in the afterglow. Isak doesn’t want to break the silence either, but “Do you think your parents heard us?”

Even shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Isak arches an eyebrow and then rolls his eyes. “You don’t even care do you?”

“Nope.” Even replies, grinning widely. “They won’t mind.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Even laughs, shifting onto his side so he can lean forward and press their lips together. They kiss softly, slowly, deeply; there’s no rush, the edge has been taken off, they’re sleepy and sated and just enjoying the dull pleasure of it all. When Even pulls back there’s a thoughtful look on his face, his eyes still dark with lust, his swollen red lips curved up in a gentle smile. Isak runs a fingertip over the shape of those lips, his mouth falling open on a small gasp when Even parts them and nips at his finger.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Even murmurs, pressing a light kiss to Isak’s fingertip before inching back away from it.

“Mm, what about?” Isak asks, placing his hand over Even’s heart.

“I went to the school doctor today.”

Isak frowns at Even, his heart beat picking up. “Why? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s great.” Even says, running his thumb between Isak’s eyebrows until they’re not so pinched. “I just… I’ve been thinking.”

“Not too hard I hope. Don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Isak teases.

Even rolls his eyes. “Jerk.”

“Sorry. Go on. What’ve you been thinking about?”

“I’ve been thinking maybe it’s time I try taking my medications again. You know, see if it makes things any better.”

“That’s great.” Isak smiles. “I mean, as long as that’s what you want.”

“I’ve made an appointment to see the psychiatrist in a couple of weeks.” Even nods.

“What made you want to do this?”

“Recently I’ve had a lot of… thoughts. Bad ones. Just general pessimistic shit, like how I’m going to be stuck with these ups and downs forever and I’m never going to amount to anything because of it. I know it’s not true. I know there are loads of successful bipolar people that lead normal lives and have control over their episodes. But, I know lots of them only manage it because they get help. I guess I’m just tired of struggling alone, you know?”

Isak smiles sadly and wraps an arm around Even’s shoulders, pulling him closer until their bodies are flush. “You’re not alone. And I think you should do it, if it’s what you think you need.”

“It just feels like I’m suffering for no reason. There’s things out there that can help me and I’ve not been taking advantage.”

“Have you taken anything before?”

Even sighs. “I used to. I had mood stabilizers and something else… antipsychotics maybe? But I hated them. I couldn’t feel anything properly. I was just kind of _numb_.”

“But you want to go back on them again?”

“It sucked taking them, but at least I didn’t run around the city naked, or spend weeks too exhausted to get out of bed or shower or make time for my family and friends. I was functional.”

“Things could be better this time.” Isak encourages, running his fingertips up and down Even’s spine. “You might react differently.”

Even nods. “That’s why I want to try them again and actually stay on them long enough to work out the right dosage. Last time I gave up. I know it can take years to sort out.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Isak asks.

“No.” Even shakes his head. “My mum’s coming with me.”

“Okay.”

“I just thought you should know because I might get a little _weird_ for a while. At least until I get used to the new drugs. That’s if they even give anything to me.”

“I can cope with weird.” Isak smiles. “You’re weird enough already.”

Even raises his eyebrows and gives Isak a light shove. “And you’re not?”

“No. I’m completely normal. The most normal person you’ll ever meet.”

“Of course you are.” Even says with a small shake of his head before pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips. “And I’m the crazy one.”

Isak frowns at him. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Hey, opposites attract!” Even jokes.

“I never said you were crazy.”

“I know.” Even says, his eyes softening. “I did. You either laugh of cry about it. I’m choosing to laugh.”

Isak reaches out and brushes his thumb across Even’s cheekbone. “That’s good.”

 _“If you’re going to try, go all the way.”_ Even recites. _“_ _You will ride life straight to perfect laughter. It's the only good fight there is.”_

“What was that?”

“Charles Bukowski.” Even shrugs. “I’ve always liked those lines.”

Isak rests their foreheads together and nuzzles their noses. “I’m glad you’re trying to get better.”

“I can’t keep going like this.” Even explains with a sad smile. “I tried doing it alone and it hasn’t worked. I want to get my life back.”

“I’m proud of you.” Isak whispers, stroking the back of Even’s head.

Apparently done with the conversation, Even leans over and presses their lips together, immediately deepening the kiss. Isak sighs into his mouth as Even rolls back on top of him, his legs parting so Even can fit comfortably between them.

“Again?” Isak murmurs.

“Mhm.”

Isak opens his eyes and smiles when he meets Even’s heated gaze. There’s so much feeling there: love, gratitude, passion, lust, and _need_. Isak brushes back the hair hanging over Even’s forehead and leans up to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, his nose, his chin, then finally his lips. “Okay. But maybe we should be a little quieter this time.”

Even wiggles his eyebrows and mumbles, "Good luck with that."

**Author's Note:**

> In this part, Even quotes Charles Bukowski's Factotum
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
